


regret and remembrance

by Aprilertuile



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilertuile/pseuds/Aprilertuile
Summary: Alone, lost on the shore of the sea, Maglor remembers...





	regret and remembrance

As the sun set down, a lone figure was sitting on the sand, facing the sea.  
The elf was wearing what once had been a good dark red tunic with the Star of Feanor stitched on his collar, with dark trousers and leather boots. Now though, the tunic looked worn and the color faded, and the boots used past their time. An obviously used cloak completed the picture.  
A scarred hand was mindlessly caressing the string of the harp resting next to him on the sand.  
Once upon a time, he’d have thrown a fit at the idea of risking sand entering the sound box of his beloved harp. Once upon a time… When he was happy, living with aggravating little brothers, a very accepting older brother and devoted parents.  
Now… now he was lucky to have a harp at all and to be still able to trade here and then for strings, and other items to care for it. Truth be told, the harp was the only thing on him that looked untouched by age.  
As night fell, Maglor placed his harp in front of him, resting it against his shoulder. And his fingers started to play upon the harp. A song of childhood and innocence, the first one he remembered ever writing.  
A song that brought out of the raising mist the smiling face of a beloved brother, the wild look of another beloved brother, a smile on their face as if they were planning a prank.  
“And turn and turn and turn again…”  
And the images, vague shadows upon the mist started to be more vivid. Not tangible by any mean… but more real somehow.  
Beloved family…  
Brothers and parents he missed so much it hurt…  
As Maglor’s voice broke into sob, his eyes spilling tears he never dared cry before, he remembered. Oh how he remembered.  
No one else would remember that his family was anything else than ruthless killers.  
No one else would remember his father playing and teaching each of his children with treasures of patience.  
No one else would remember the light in the eyes of his brothers when, each in their own field, they discovered something new, or planned a prank, a hunt, anything…  
Be just themselves. Happy. A family. Children really. Even their father.  
But he ?! That’s all he could do. Remember and cry for them. And pray Valar he couldn’t believe in anymore to let his father and brother’s souls find peace in Mandos somehow…  
And to say he didn't think he still had any tears left... Tears unnumbered indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
